1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blowby gas circulation system for a drysump lubrication type engine and a method of circulating blowby gas.
2. Discussion of Background Arts
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Toku-Kai-Hei 11-148333 discloses a technology of a blowby gas circulation system for a drysump lubrication type engine. Specifically, in the blowby gas circulation system, a mixture of liquid (engine oil) and gas (blowby gas generated in a crankcase) is introduced to a breather chamber and the separation of gas from liquid is performed therein. The separated blowby gas is introduced to an intake system of the engine and the separated oil is returned to the crankcase. Further, the liquid and gas mixture in an oil tank is introduced to the breather chamber and the aforesaid separation of gas from liquid is performed.
However, according to the aforesaid prior art, since the greater part of the liquid and gas mixture in the crankcase is guided directly to the breather chamber, in case where the amount of the liquid and gas mixture exceeds a capacity of separating gas from liquid, the separation of gas from liquid can not be effectively performed. As a result, the liquid and gas mixture blows out from the breather chamber and engine oil flows out to the intake system and an adverse effect is brought to an air cleaner and the like.